In a power supplying side connector fitted with a power receiving side connector fixed to an automobile body etc. of an automobile, the power supplying side connector with a low insertion force including a lever is publicly known (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)).
<Configuration of Power Supply Connector Described in PTL 1>
FIG. 6 is a longitudinal sectional view showing a power supply connector described in PTL 1.
In FIG. 6, a power supplying side connector 100 includes a cylindrical case 100C, a connector body 100M which is slidably attached to the front half part of the cylindrical case 100C and advances against a repulsive force of a coil spring 100S by pressing the back end to a handle 100H and internally receives plural terminals, the handle 100H pivoted by a pin 100P2 inserted into a horizontally long hole of the back half part of the cylindrical case 100C, a lever 100L in which the middle is pivotally attached inside the cylindrical case 100C by a lever shaft 100P1 and the distal end is pivoted by the pin 100P2 inserted into the horizontally long hole of the cylindrical case 100C and a shaft hole of the handle 100H, and a release lever 101 for inhibiting a turn of the lever 100L in a state that the connector body 100M is fitted with the mating connector, and when the lever 100L is gripped to the side of the handle 100H, the action side distal end of the lever 100L turns counterclockwise around the lever shaft 100P1 and the connector body 100M is advanced in a direction of the mating connector to be fitted with the mating connector.
At the completion of fitting, as shown in an enlarged view of FIG. 6(1), a locking protrusion 101K formed on the distal end of the release lever 101 engages with a locking step 100K formed on the distal end of an action part of the lever 100L, and the lever 100L is locked by the release lever 101.